MrEmmett Cullen
by iHazel
Summary: Emmett employs for Nessie s class at school. Will he ruin her life?
1. Horrible Day

EMMETTS POV

There was nothing to do. I was bored. Sooo...I decided to find a job. At least it would be something I could do everyday! Plus,Nessie`s teacher was fired for swearing at one of the kids,so now I can employ for Nessies class. Mwahaha.

NESSIES POV

Oh. My. God. Did I just hear that Uncle Emmett was employing FOR MY CLASS?

RUNN AWAYYYY.....

I don`t want my UNCLE teaching my class. He`s gonna be so immature! IMMATURE THAN US. Why did this have to happen!? Emmett and his adventures. Ugh.

ALICE`S POV

Wow. Emmett is gonna teach Nessies class? HA. He doesn`t even know what 4 + 4 is! I wish Emmett good luck on this.

EDWARD`S POV

Ohhh boyyyy. Emmett better not screw up on this. This is my daughters class. Not a circus,Emmett.

BELLA`S POV

OH HECK NO. Emmett is SO NOT GONNA TEACH MY DAUGHTERS CLASS. If Emmett puts anything unrated in those childrens minds,I am gonna KILL HIM.

JASPERS POV

Looks like the word is going out. HA. I can`t stop laughing about this. I wonder what Emmett is gonna teach them..........OH MY GOD.

EMMETTS POV

Why is everyone freaking out about this? I can do this job as easy as cake. There`s nothing to worry about.

Bella is going in her physco mood today anyway,so I`m not really surprised for her to say that.

ROSE`S POV

Emmett is gonna teach a class? ....... No comment.

EMMETT`S POV

Today was my first day of teaching. Nessie was ignoring me today. I tapped her on the shoulder with a huge smile. "Hey Nessay." I said rocking back and forth looking up at the ceiling. "Shut up Emmett! I`m trying to get ready!" She says combing her hair back. I rolled up eyes and stiffled a laugh. "4th graders." I mumbled as I walked upstairs seeing Alice. "Emmett,are you sure you can do this? The future isn`t really looking bright for you and Nessie." She says putting her hands on her hips. I grabbed her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye. "I can so do this. I`m mature,and good looking."

She rolls her eyes and walks away. I could swear that she is trying to hold in a laugh. I grabbed my teddy bear and stuffed it in my pocket. "Its ok Cuppy,today we are gonna rock this class." I whisper to my teddy bear. Cuppy goes with me everywhere. If you have a problem with him,you have a problem with me. Any 4th grader who laughs is gonna PAY. Pay $20.

NESSIES POV

I was scared about today. If Uncle Emmett screws anything up,I`m gonna kill him.

EDWARDS POV

Man,I would hundreds of dollars to see this.

EMMETT`S POV

Nessie let me take her to school. When we arrived,she ran right out and straight to her class room. Or lets just say,my class room. MWAHAHAHA.


	2. First day of Teaching oh boy

NESSIE`S POV

I ran straight to my classroom,opened up my book,and hid my face in it hoping that Emmett won`t embarrass me. "Hey Ness!" Katilin says as she lowers the book down. "Man,I`m so glad that we have a new teacher,I wonder what he or she is like."

I nodded and once again,hid my face in the book. "Why are you acting so weird?" She asks as she sits at her desk,which is next to me. I put the book down and sighed. "I know who the Teacher is." I gulped. Katilins eyes widened. "OH MY GOD. WHATS THE TEACHERS NAME?" She yells. I looked down,regretting that she just yelled that. Most of the whole entire class surrounded me,even the popular girl,Eliza. "So whats the teachers name, Cullen?" Eliza asks in her normal snobby voice. "His name is-" I began,but suddenly the door opened,and almost,the classroom shook. "HELLO CLASS! I AM MRCULLEN! AND I AM NESSIES UNCLE!" Emmett boomed as he walks over to me giving me a little nudge. I rolled my eyes and hit my head on the desk. "Wow,you uncle is HOT!" Katilin whispers. My jaw dropped as she said those 5 words. "EW!" I squealed as I once again,hit my head on the desk. This couldn`t get any worse.

EMMETT`S POV

This is really gonna be fun. I went to the front of the class and slammed my hands on the table. "Ok,I am gonna let my wonderful niece introduce everyone here." I say with a smile,flickering my eyes over at Nessie. She rolls her eyes and goes up to the class. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Ok Ness,tell me EVERYONES name." I say smiling at the class. I could see that some of the girls were staring me with awe. Awkward.

Nessie started by pointing to a small boy with bronze hair, then went down the rows.

NESSIE`S POV

"Billy,Paige,Laura,Naiomi,Jasper-" I began. But when I said Jasper`s name,Emmett just gave out a big,dramatic,gasp,which stopped me and gave him a dirty look. "OH MY GOSH. I HAVE A BROTHER NAMED JASPER!" He says jumping up and down pointing at Jasper. Jasper just stood there looking at Emmett like he was stupid. "Sorry" I mouthed toward him. "Emmett? Can I go on please?" I asked annoyed. He stopped and looked over at me,he then nodded his head and said "Moving on."

"Robb,Jacee,Hadyn,Laykin,Morgan,Kaitilin,Eliza-"

"OH MY GOSH. Hey Nessie,remember when you talked about how Eliza was such a-" He said. I cut him off by slamming my hand on his mouth. "Shut up!" I mumbled furiously. Suddenly,I could feel something wet on my hand. "EW!" I squealed. Emmett licked my hand. I wiped his spit on my jeans. Emmett gave me a smirk,and I gave him a glare.

BELLA`S POV

Nessie barged in the room bitterly. She plopped on the couch with her arms crossed against her chest. "How was school with Emmett?" I asked curiously. I wanted detail to detail. "Well it started off with,HELLO CLASS! I AM ! AND I AM NESSIES UNCLE!" She says imitating Emmett. I just gave out a big laugh and gave Nessie a hug. "Aw..its alright sweetie,its not like he`s gonna embarrass you severly."

"Momma..that was just the beginning. He also ate lunch with me,even when he doesn`t even eat lunch! He told me all the baby stories to all my friends. THEN,he kept annoying me when I was working on my work. Thats how I got homework. I HAVE 6 PAGES OF HOMEWORK JUST BECAUSE OF THAT FURBALL." She moaned. Emmett then ran in with a huge smile on his face. "Gah,stop smiling." She says as she grabs out 4 books and 6 pages of math homework. Emmett skips over to Nessie,still smiling. "So Nessay...you want to go to disney land? OH WAIT. You have homework,NEVERMIND!" He laughs as he walks upstairs with his booming laugh. Nessie rolls her eyes and growls softly.

NESSIE`S POV

HOW COULD EMMETT DO THAT!? I am gonna get back at him someday. Or maybe,sometime! Mwahahaha. Just then,Daddy comes down narrowing his eyes at me. "Don`t you dare think about doing that Reneesmee Carlie Cullen." He says with a small smirk. I shot up head up to him with a innocent smile. "Pft,do what daddy?" I said tilting my head to the right. He rolled his eyes are went back upstairs.

Daddy was right. I really shouldn`t of thought of doing that. It was too evil,and to sticky.

EMMETT`S POV

Man,that was the best day OF MY LIFE. I`m not TRYING to HUMILIATE Nessie. I love Nessie,but its just so fun pranking her! Pranking a 9 year old is so easy! HA.

Getting her mad is kinda fun. But if she gets to mad that she blows up,then Bella is gonna kill me.

ALICE`S POV

Oh. My. Goodness. Thats all I could say from looking at the future for the next day of school for Nessie. Oh and lets not forget Emmett.

**Whats gonna happen? :o Lol. This is the 2nd chapter:]**


	3. The Walk

EMMETT`S POV

Next day of teaching with NESSAY. I got this all planned out,and its all in my prank book.

NESSIE`S POV

Uncle Emmett better not screw up today. My friends are all crushing on him. If he screws up,I`M CALLING JACOB.

EDWARDS POV

Nessie is gonna call Jacob for help? That mutt. Ugh.

NESSIE`S POV

I put my hair in a pony tail and set sail to school. I jumped in Uncle Emmett`s Jeep and rocked side to side waiting for Emmett to get ready. How long does it take for Emmett to look in the mirror? I have no idea,all I heard from Auntie Rose is that he takes long enough. Ten minutes passed,and I was pissed. I got up and ran inside stomping my feet. "EMMETT I`M-WE ARE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL. GET YOU AS-BUTT DOWN HERE NOW BITC-MISTER!" I yelled. "God Ness,I`m right here." He says sitting on the couch grabbing his jacket. It looked like we had all the time in the world. I was about to tell him off,but I decided to calm down and just mind my own buisness."Oh..um..I`ll wait in the car then."I said running toward the Jeep like a idiot. "God,Ness,I`m right here." I imitated him folding my arms across my chest. Emmett finally jumped in the car and started it. "Crap,I forgot gas,guess we will have to walk to school." He says jumping out of the car. WHAT!? DID I JUST HEAR HIM SAY WALK? No,nuh uh. "Lets just ask daddy to take us in his Volvo." I said with my hands behind my back looking innocent. "Nahh,walking is good exercise is good for little 9 year olds like you" He says putting his arm around my shoulder. I growled softly and walked down the road,listening to Emmett`s annoying voice.

**Thanks for the reviews guys :p sorry its short! Next is gonna be a bit long :]]]] Oh and be sure to read my other Humor story,its called Cullen Family Night. Mwahahaha3**


	4. Second day of HORROR

EMMETT`S POV

Today I got to walk with Nessie to school. Awwwwww. I told her all the stories I could think of that happened before she was born. She looked annoyed. The more she looked annoyed,the more I went on. When we got to the school,Nessie looked relieved and ran away to the classroom. I laughed and followed behind her.

NESSIE`S POV

I ran in,sat at my desk,and hid my face in the desk. "So is your Uncle gonna be here?" Katilin asks. I nodded silently,still hiding my face in the desk. "Ness,whats wrong? He`s a fun teacher!" She says shaking me back and forth. I popped up looking at her straight in the eye. "He`s ANNOYING!" I groaned. She gasped in horror like I said something wrong. "He is not ANNOYING! He is fun,smart,handsome,dreamy" She says in awe. "Smart? You kiddin right? HE`S NOT SMART AT ALL." I say grabbing my beanie and sticking it on my head. "Um Ness,no hats allowed in school." She says tapping my shoulder. "I DON`T CARE!" I say as a scoot my chair to the side of my desk. Emmett was driving me crazy. Emmett barged in the room and went straight to his desk at the front. "Nessiee,no hats allowed in school missy." He says with his annoying kid voice. "Don`t make me call daddy."

I shot my head up and stook my hat in my backpack. The class laughed as I blushed in embarrasment. Even Emmett laughed. "Ok Class,today we are gonna watch a movie." He says as he grabs the DVD from his pocket. "We are gonna watch Snow White!" He exclaims as he shows everyone the DVD. "Yay!" Went some of the girls,and some of the guys. I just stood there frozen. He knows I hate the movie Snow White. "Anyone who regrets watching it,will not get a cookie while watching the movie." He adds as he flickers his eyes toward me. I love cookies. They are my life. He knows I hate watching Princess movies,and I love cookies. "Ness? You have a problem with the movie?" He says with a smirk. "Um-uh...No. I have no problem at all." I say grabbing a cookie from his hand. I knew exactly what I could do. I could text Jake instead of watching the movie. Mwahahaha back to you Emmett!

EMMETT`S POV

I knew Nessie loves cookies,and hates Princess movies. I was about to burst out laughing when she said she had no problem at all. She`s on to something,cause I know her eyes would burn from watching it. I`m gonna watch her like a hawk. A vampire hawk. Mwahahahah.

NESSIE`S POV

When the movie came on,I snapped open my phone and began texting. "Ness! Why do you have your cell phone on? No cell phones alowed at school dude," She whispers to me as I start texting Jake. "Shh!" I whispered back.

_Jake! Jake!_

I texted.

I looked over at Emmett,who was staring at me with his golden,topaz,eyes. I stook my tounge at him and looked down at my phone. 1 new message.

I took a glance at the sender. It wasn`t Jake,it was....Unknown. I checked the message carefully. Gulp. It said:

_Put the phone away Ness._

_Love,_

_Emmettanator_

He was on to me! I snapped up my head to look him straight in the eye. He chuckled and pointed at the tv screen.I gulped. I looked up at the tv screen,following every step they take. I think my eyes were about to burn. Just then,there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone shot their heads toward the door. I was relieved of that cause now I don`t have to watch the movie. Emmett got up and opened the door. He then chuckled as Jake growled at him shotting his head toward me. "Sorry Jake,no dogs alowed" Emmett says with a smirk. I slap my forehead and walked toward Jacob patting him on the shoulder. "I was bored so I texted you like I needed help,thats all." I said with a understanding voice. Jake rolled his eyes and said "I sensed something wrong though."

I stared at him blankly for a second,then said "I-um,was,having a seizure?"

Emmett had that "OH MY GOD,IM GONNA LAUGH LIKE A MANIAC IN A FEW SECONDS" look. Jake growled at Emmett and kissed me on the forehead. "I`ll see you later Ness." He says as he narrows his eyes at Emmett. "Pft,What did I do?" Emmett exclaims as he unpauses the movie.

JASPERS POV

I was just watching tv as normal,but when Nessie stormed in,I turned off the tv and followed her every step,which was coming toward me. "Jasper! I don`t want Emmett as my teacher,what do I do? I mean,I love Emmett,cause you know,he`s my uncle,but COME ON! He`s annoying! What do I do Jazzy?" She asks hopelessly. She hid her face in her hands and growled. "Well,you should just tell him straight up that you don`t want him as a teacher. Maybe that will change everything. Nessie slowly pulled her face away from her hands and smiled brightly. "I GOT AN IDEA! I CAN JUST TELL HIM STRAIGHT UP THAT I DON`T WANT HIM AS A TEACHER. YES! IM A GENIUS! THANKS FOR THE TALK UNCLE JASPER!" She yells with victory. I rolled my eyes and said. "No problem Ness,No problem at all."


End file.
